


Rhymes of Arcadia Bay

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: Just a couple of Life is Strange poems I wrote.





	1. Poem #1

_I can’t remember what it was like,_

_before your light touched my life._

_I used to spend so many nights,_

_causing trouble and picking fights._

_Somehow you took this mess of a person,_

_cleaned me up and saved me from desertion._

_There was one who I thought would always be mine,_

_But apparently, now I’m not even worth her time._

_You’re gone now too, I shouldn’t be surprised,_

_there’s no exceptions… everybody lies._

_I’m alone again so what else is there to say,_

_All I really needed was one good friend to stay._


	2. Poem #2

_Together we stand, facing our fate,_

_to go back now it’s never too late._

_But you’ve made your choice, here cometh the storm,_

_Loyalty to you, I have forever sworn,_

_Our home is gone, what’s left to lose,_

_I really didn’t think it was me you’d chose._

_I don’t know what you see in me, but for what it’s worth,_

_I’ll do all I can to help you deal with the hurt._

_You and I are together now, strong until the end,_

_I finally get to call you more than just a friend._


	3. Poem #3

_The world has done you so much harm,_

_its pushed and pulled and yanked you by the arm._

_You could do nothing but stand and accept,_

_tears roll down your face as you slept._

_No one will notice the hurt you hold,_

_until you make it clear by doing something bold._

_Now you stand on the edge of it all,_

_it'll all end as soon as you fall._

_But there’s one who cares, she right there for you,_

_she’s going to catch you and hold you and be there too._

_Things look bad when you look at it from this angle,_

_you didn’t believe it until now but even angels need angels._


End file.
